Ezio VS Ryu Hayabusa
Ezio VS Ryu Hayabusa is SSS42X2's 36th DBX and 6th of Season 3. It features Ezio Auditore da Firenze from the Assassin's Creed franchise and Ryu Hayabusa from the Ninja Gaiden franchise. Description It's ninja VS assassin as Ezio Auditore takes on Ryu Hayabusa! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro In a dark city, one man dressed in mostly white watches from above a nearby road, revealing himself as Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Suddenly, someone tries to slice him up from behind. This is Ryu Hayabusa, raising his sword. Ezio then gets ready to fight. (Cue Venice Rooftops (SCV Mix) - Soul Calibur 5) Ryu: Those that stand against me are doomed to fail. Ezio: Do not test me. Phase: Swift And Painful! HERE WE GOOO! Ryu jumps back and fires a high-speed wave of arrows, but Ezio dodges them and lands, seeing Ryu prepared to fire an arrow with a bomb attached to it. Ezio pulls out his crossbow and fired, as did Ryu, causing a massive explosion in front of them. As the smoke subsided, Ezio fired one more arrow from his ccrossbow that destroys Ryu's bow. Ezio charges at Ryu and slashes with his Hidden Blades, but misses as Ryu teleports behind him and prepares the Torn Sky Blast. Ezio is hit and is sent flying back, only to hit a nearby lightpost. Hayabusa tries to rapdly slash Ezio, but he jumps over, and uses his sword to counter Ryu's slash attack, dodging the first attack and slashing at the second. Both attack each other, doing fast slash combos as they move so fast, the normal eye couldn't be able to see. Ezio is then knocked upward when the smoke subsided, seemingly to be the last person hit. The battle continues as Ryu runs right in front of Ezio and repeatedly slashes him with the Eclipse Scythe, with Ezio successfully managing to disappear behind his opponent shortly after. When Ezio charges again from behind after the scythe combo, Ryu teleports and switches to a Whip Chain, and attempts to strike Ezio with it. In return, Ezio uses a throwing knife to stun the ninja, before following up by throwing small Smoke Bombs near Ryu's feet as he grabbed the chain and slammed Ryu down. Ryu then gets up and combines his True Dragon Sword with the Eye of the Dragon, unleashing the blade's full power. Ryu: You're good... But I'm not backing down! Ezio: Draw, your final breath. They both stare as they ran towards each other. (Cue The Battle of Lil' Slugger - Super Meat Boy) Ezio fires a bullet from his pistol at Ryu, who deflects it with his sword back at Ezio, who blocks it. Ryu then runs towards Ezio, who leaps at him and shoots his crossbow at Ryu, who dodges. Ezio then clashes with Ryu's sword. Ryu then knocks Ezio back, then leaps towards him as the two begin to clash. Ezio tries using fast side-swipe slashes on Ryu, but he blocks all of them, with the last move knocking the True Dragon Sword out of reach for Ryu. Ryu then punches Ezio in the left check, then Ezio socks Ryu in his right cheek. The two start trading blow for blow until Ezio uses his Eagle Vision to dodge one of them and sends Ryu back with left hook. Ryu then uses Doppelgänger and rapidly attacks Ezio with multiple Fire Wheels and Shirukens. Ezio then uses his Eagle Vision to move out of the way. Ryu and Ezio clashed fists until Ezio used Hidden Blade to stab Ryu in the hand, then does on the other hand. The doppelgänger shows up with the True Dragon Sword in hand, as Ezio is trapped in a Full Nelson by Ryu. The doppelgänger then runs towards Ezio, ready to end it, but Ezio uses his Eagle Vision to escape the Full Nelson and dodge the attack, causing Ryu to have his own blade shoved through his gut. (Cut Music) Three small drops of blood come out of Ryu's mouth, as Ezio prepares to finish the fight. (Cue Victory ~Dante A~ - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) Ezio slashes Ryu multiple times with his Hidden Blades before pointing his gun towards his head. Ezio: Requiescat in pace. (Rest in peace.) Those were last words that Ryu heard as a small bloody hole appeared on his forehead. (End Music) The ninja fell down, limp and lifeless. Ezio then turned away. (Cue Results - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) EZIO Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant